Pit's Smasher Show
by The Element Commander
Summary: Like many Smashers, Pit is the host of his own TV Show. His first season is a blast, but his second season leads to very unexpected results, up to the point where his closest friend has to help him out. One of my most serious works ever. Please read, it'll mean a lot to me.


**Hey, everybody, it's The Element Commander.**

**I had the urge to write this because... well, I don't know. I just couldn't get it off my mind and heart.**

**Call this story what you want. I don't care if you call it stupid, touching, or sad. I just want you guys to know that it's based off of a true story. I'm not going to say when and by whom, but it is based off of a true story.**

**So please, go and read for yourself.**

* * *

Super Smash Brothers.

Some of the greatest fighters in the world compete in tournaments for everyone to see. People like the famous Mario, the legendary Link, and even the merry Kirby were present there.

However, they all didn't fight all the time. Instead, they lived by themselves in condos relatively close to each other. The tournament's manager Master Hand lived in the famous Smash Mansion with his brother.

As I said, they fighters didn't always fight. Many of them liked to host their own TV shows. They would have a studio inside their condo and talk about random things on the show. They'd also perform, tell jokes, and do many other things to entertain their viewers. Obviously, some where more popular their others. Smashers like Ganondorf or Mewtwo were not too well-known for their shows, but others like Pikachu and Fox were highly respected and loved by the public.

The shows work a bit strangely. Every episode, some viewers would send in reviews telling the host what he could have improved on and what he did a great job at. Most Smashers aimed for lots of reviews, but some didn't really care. It was all opinionated.

Well, one day, a new Smasher called Pit came along. Pit was an angel who was very smart, but also very innocent in many ways. He just began to learn the ropes of fighting, and now he was learning the ropes of putting on a spectacular show.

His first show wasn't that great. It was disorganized, messy, and downright senseless. He didn't get many reviews, but he said that it was okay for a start. In the end, he scrapped the show because barely anyone was watching after a few episodes.

Not long later, he started Pit's Smasher Show, where he featured lots of funny moments and a hint of randomness. He gained a couple more viewers, but it was one viewer that really motivated him to make more episodes. When he was checking his mail for the few reviews he usually got, he found one review from the famous Fox McCloud, who he knew as one of the most famous show hosts ever. Should I mention that he fought well, too?

Boy, Pit was excited beyond imagination. That review caused him to make more episodes, each one better than the last. Soon, his watcher count grew to more than he ever had dreamed of.

But there was one thing Pit made that he would later see as a tiny distraction. At the end of the later episodes, he would add a Q and A with questions sent via reviews. He gladly answered them like a normal person, and he felt no shame or regret. And once, the climax of Pit's Smasher Show was reached, the angel proudly ended Season 1 of his show.

It was around that time when Pit became very good friends with Fox. He frequently went over to his condo just to talk at Fox's dining table and have fun. Fox was one of those special people. He could be very smart and reasonable while also being incredibly funny as well. Also, he was one of the most mature parents in the Smash Brothers roster. The only other parent was Bowser, and he had eight kids without getting married.

Fox and Pit became extremely close friends and had many entertaining conversations, even if their talks weren't always conventional. Of course, Pit also went to talk with other Smashers, too. People like Roy and Mario became great friends with him. There was almost no one he disliked.

A few months after Pit's Smasher Show ended its first season, Pit decided to bring it back with another season! However, he was determined to make some changes. The first season was nice, but there was not a lot of organization. Plus, the Q and A took up way too much time. Pit didn't want to be remembered as the host with a Q and A, but he wanted to be known as the host with a great show.

With a few changes, Pit started off his new season with a couple episodes. He would make the episodes more organized, funnier, and gradually bring up the suspense in time. He even had Sonic the Hedgehog as the person who would look over his script and give his okay! The biggest change, however, was the movement of the Q and A. This time, the Q and A would only be held once every five episodes. However, the reviews surprised him.

Sure, people were excited, but the review count gradually got lower and lower. What used to be a regular twenty reviews per episode turned to as little as seven. What had he done wrong? Were people uninterested? Did they just not feel like reviewing?

_"Nice episode, I guess. Not much to say here." - Red the Pokemon Trainer_

That was the last review Pit got from him ever. The angel was very disappointed, because he liked Red's reviews. So many viewers left him for an unknown reason. Was it because he started slow? He was sure to add some funny parts in the episodes, but the beginning was always a warm up. Besides, he knew beginnings were always a bit slow. Did people expect a full-fledged episode on the very first show?

Gradually, more people left. Jigglypuff, Wolf, Ike, and so many other people. Pit was very upset at that point, for he wondered what was wrong.

Maybe it was because of the Q and A thing he had. Did people only focus on that segment? In the reviews, there were several reviews filled with just questions for him.

Not feeling the best in the world, Pit consulted Fox, who gladly tried to work things out with him. Fox said something about encouragement and not letting a loss of reviews get him down, and he wanted to make sure Pit was doing alright with this strange review dilemma going on. Pit didn't have much to say, so he thanked Fox and went home.

Fox suspected something would happen sooner or later, but he kept silent.

Pit started to feel like many of his reviewers didn't care about all the hard work he had done for them all. Every day, he spent lots of time just to prepare a great episode for them, and they only think about the questions? Pit wanted to be angry, but he kept himself from the rage that he wanted to let out. But little did he know that all the rage and fury he had contained was building up inside of him.

Soon, Pit began to notice something. The episode before the Q and A always had the most reviews. Why? Because people who barely even reviewed more than five times only sent in questions!

Pit was getting very upset. He kept holding in his anger, but he would not let his other loyal fans down. He was determined to give them what they wanted from him as a show. As for the Q and A, he noticed himself starting to put less effort into it.

Soon, the review count dropped to below five each episode. Pit was frustrated now. He needed reviews to get feedback from his viewers so he could know how to improve, for crying out loud! And what reviews did he get? Nothing but questions! Pit felt like he couldn't hold back his anger anymore, but he tried to. But the moment he told himself to, he got another review.

_"I came back after a really long time! Here are my questions. See you in five episodes." - Link_

Now Pit truly knew the reason why some people watched his show. He was being told what to do with these questions, and he couldn't take it anymore. He dashed over to the studio where his camera equipment were located. With stinging and watery eyes he flipped the switch on and began to record.

"I've had it." Pit began wiping away one tear, "You guys don't care about my show after all! All you guys care about is the Q and A I have, and other than that, there's no reason for you guys to review! I need feedback, but you guys give me pointless questions! If you want a Q and A, then make your own and have fun with it! I'm trying to make a legitimate show here, and all you guys focus on is the questionnaire!"

Tears were streaming down his face as Pit was unleashing all his anger. He was no longer calmly sitting in a chair. He was up on his feet and screaming at the camera. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I mean it with all my heart. Reviewers who review my show should review every episode and give me feedback. Instead, some people decide to wait for the Question and Answer to submit their questions... and LEAVE. Is my show a place where you can just dump your questions and ditch me? Absolutely not! I've dealt with this for many months, tracing back to when Pit's Smasher Show season one started. Now, thanks to another review, I can take it no longer."

Pit was shaking now. A rush of emotions were going inside his head. Anger. Hatred. Fear. Weariness. Disappointment. Sorrow. "Tell me this, viewers. What do you REALLY care about from me? Because of this, I am canceling the next Q and A! You guys asked for it. I hope all you better people out there can understand this as a reasonable decision." There was an anger burning inside Pit that he never knew existed before.

"It's final." Pit said, his hand nearing the switch of the camera, "I'm not having a Q and A next five episodes. Thank you and goodnight." And with that, the camera powered off.

Pit struggled to hold back more tears. He felt cold all over. What had he done? He felt lonely all over, and he desperately needed a hug or some comforting. When he suddenly noticed he just got a new review with _more_ questions, he snapped. Without wasting another second, Pit dashed away to Fox's house.

The moment Fox opened the door for Pit, he knew something was wrong immediately. "Is something the matter, Pit?" he asked in a very concerned way. The angel nodded his head and shut his eyes. Fox sighed. Instead of leading Pit to his usual seat at the dining table, the vulpine led Pit to a place directly next to him on the couch.

"Tell me what's wrong, Pit." Fox said softly, "I'm here for you..."

Pit sniffed and wiped his eyes. "After one review, I don't know what overcame me. I suddenly felt so angry, but it wasn't even a flame. This anonymous reviewer said 'I just came back after a long time and I'd like to submit some questions!' I don't know why, but I snapped. I said to myself, 'Some people just review for the Q and A. They skip other pieces of my hard work and just like the show! If they just review for the show, I'd prefer for them to not review at all!' Some people who actually review many episodes I appreciate, but these people just drive me nuts. I've endured this since Pit's Smasher Show season one, and that one last review was the one that just broke the camel's back. I don't know what forced me to do this, but I am canceling the Q and A for one episode after Episode 20. After doing that, I was reduced to a shaking wreck who couldn't control his emotions. I'm better now, but I think I'm still a bit shaken up..."

The angel couldn't hold back any longer. Pit burst into tears and buried his face in Fox's gray shirt. Fox tried to comfort the young angel, but it didn't do much. Pit wrapped his arms around Fox's trying to get the most out of a hug as he possibly could. Fox didn't exactly mind him doing that, though. He had a son of his own, so he had the parental knowledge.

"Deep breath there..." Fox said softly, patting the angel's back, "It's okay. I'm here for you..."

When Pit's sobs softened, Fox began speaking. "Yes, I had a feeling this sort of reviewing was happening. What you had was an epiphany, a revelation. You saw that some people never wrote in to appreciate the show itself, but to elicit fanservice. This kind of revelation is a painful one if you don't intend for your show to become a ToD-style thing. I saw this happen in Pit's Smasher Show season one, and I tried to warn you about it. I was afraid I was too gentle, though. However, you've finally realized the nature of some of the reviews, and that doesn't please you because you're trying to make a legitimate action show. The outburst may be a little much, but perhaps you were seeing this more than you let yourself believe. It's out now, though, so the next step is to consider your priorities and options involving the Q and A, if you intend to keep it at all."

"And you won't believe this!" Pit exclaimed, looking into Fox's eyes with tears, "Some other jerk submitted a review before I left with questions even after I said I would cancel the show once!"

"Oh... oh, wow." Fox gasped. When Pit returned to his crying, he began rubbing his head a bit. "Crikey, that's heavy. I'm sorry you felt that way. That is pretty rude. I hesitate to say this, but it might mean that they're skipping everything but the Q and A, which is a serious shame because they're missing the entire point of the show itself, as well as all of the fun events. I can see the frustration in this."

"But what should I do?" Pit asked, his voice barely audible. "I don't want to be stuck here..."

This time, Fox sat up and pulled Pit into a hug. "I know you don't." he whispered, "You make the final decision, but I'll be here for you... See, the thoughts of others are well-noted to change moods, bringing about calamity or preventing carnage when used towards either end. So go ahead and be sullen at a bad review and happy at a good one-anyone who tells you otherwise has steeled his or her heart a little too much. Pit, be strong. I want to see you make a great second season."

Pit was already feeling much better. "Thanks, Fox..." he said softly, letting a few more tears go, "I could never have gotten over this without you. I... I just want to let you know that you're one of the best friends I've ever had. You care about me, you support me, and you teach me a lot of things. ...Thanks a lot." He broke away, "I think I'll go back to my house now and write the next script."

With a quick smile from Fox, Pit ran out the door. Out the window, the vulpine could see the angel flying through the air. He was glad to help another person, even if it was someone who he didn't really see the inside of much.

In the end, Pit kept true to his word and did not host a questionnaire next time, but it resumed after that. He also began letting guest stars into the show. People like Marth, Kirby, and Mario appeared at one point. He also let in third-party characters like Sora in! And while he hosted, he would contact others asking if they would like to appear. He was glad when Lucas accepted.

But Pit's story isn't over. In fact, I don't know how it will end. It's a mystery to me, because I don't know the future. This story is basically a retelling of an event in the future put into Smash Brothers terms.

Maybe you can solve the conundrum of this story. I'm not the one to give out answers...

* * *

**End.**


End file.
